Mikan and Natsume's Puppy
by Khaos-chan
Summary: Mikan finds a puppy, but the Academy doesn't allow pets. Natsume agrees to help her hide it, but they have NO idea what they're getting into. Just who is Kiri? NxM Some RxH
1. The Puppy

-1**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. If I did, then this wouldn't be a _fan _fiction, now would it?

Khaos-chan: I hope you enjoy the story!

Natsume: -reviews the script- I have to take care of a puppy with _her_?!

Khaos-chan: We all know you want to, Natsume.

Natsume: …

Mikan: And without further ado, the chapter! -curtain rises-

------------------------------------------------------------------------

On one foggy morning, a pig-tailed brunette named Mikan Sakura was running late. As always. She rounded a corner and- You guessed it- bumped into a cold hearted raven haired boy, Natsume Hyuuga.

"KYA!" Mikan screamed.

"Hey! Watch it, Polka-dots! Or should I say, strawberries?" Natsume, the raven haired boy, smirked.

"Meh?! NATSUME! Pervert!!" Mikan screamed, pulling herself up.

Natsume groaned. "You're so loud strawberries. But we're late. Let's go."

But Mikan just stood there.

"Do you need me to burn you? I said, _let's go_!" Natsume growled.

Mikan however, wasn't listening to a word he said.

"Kawaii!" She shouted.

Natsume was a little taken back, not realizing that she was looking _past_ him not _at_ him.

_Did she just say I'm cute? _Natsume thought, shocked.

Mikan took a step forward and walked past Natsume to a small, fluffy dog who was yapping happily.

"Awww, and who might you be?" She cooed, stroking the puppy.

Natsume regained his senses and turned around.

_Oh. A puppy…Why am I disappointed? Get a hold of yourself Natsume! _He screamed inwardly.

"Come now, Polka-dots. Unless you want to feel the wrath of Jin-Jin?"

"Shut up! What should I name him?" Mikan asked herself.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "You'll get attacked if you name it."

Mikan, once again, wasn't listening. "I know! Wakalakanamiforcanova!"

"…What the hell?"

"It's the perfect name!" Mikan chirped.

"Perfectly stupid. Please don't tell me you were serious." Natsume sighed.

Mikan glared at him. "I think it's pretty."

"Can you even repeat it?"

"Uhhh…Wakalaka….noro….forca…..lovana?"

Natsume smirked.

"Ok, fine! How about Benny?"

"One problem. They don't allow pets here, stupid."

"What about Ruka's bunny?"

"Ruka…is the only exception. They won't make an exception to a one-star like yourself."

"Then I'll hide him."

"We'll."

"Huh?"

"Do I have to repeat myself? We'll hide him."

"You…you're going to help me?" Mikan gasped.

Natsume turned around, his bangs covering his eyes.

"You're probably too stupid to do it by yourself."

"ARGH!"

But they had _no idea _what they were getting into.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Khaos-chan: Please review!

Hotaru: Why am I not in this chapter? -takes out her baka gun-

Khaos-chan: -sweat blob- Your in the next one, I promise.

Hotaru: I better be. -shines her baka gun-

Mikan: As Khaos-chan said, please review!

Natsume: You're annoying.


	2. Benny The Little Devil

-1**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice or it's characters. This thing disclaimer thingy is annoying.**

Khaos-chan: I'm bored enough to write chapter two right away, so here it is.

Natsume: Don't you have homework to do?

Khaos-chan: …

Hotaru: I'd better be in this chapter. -takes out Baka Gun-

Khaos-chan: -sweat blob- Don't worry. Umm, so here's the chapter!

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Previously On Gakuen Alice

"_Then I'll hide him."_

"_We'll."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Do I have to repeat myself? We'll hide him."_

"_You…you're going to help me?" Mikan gasped._

_Natsume turned around, his bangs covering his eyes._

"_You're probably too stupid to do it by yourself."_

"_ARGH!"_

_But they had no idea what they were getting into._

_---------------------------------------------------_

"I shouldn't have agreed to this." Natsume muttered.

"You volunteered." Mikan shot back, trying to restrain Benny.

They had completely ditched Jinno's class and gone straight to lunch, leaving Benny in Natsume's room. They had returned…to find almost everything shredded.

"That thing completely killed my room." Natsume grumbled, trying to find anything still compact after the disaster.

"Benny is not a _thing_. You did volunteer." Mikan said.

Natsume glared at her. "Then I un-volunteer."

Mikan sighed. "You can't _un-volunteer. _We're kinda like Benny's parents now."

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "Parents? Wow. Poor Benny has such an ugly mom."

A vein popped out of Mikan's head. "TAKE THAT BACK!!"

Natsume stuck his tongue out at her. "I don't _feel_ like it."

Mikan started to strangle him. "Take it back Natsume!"

Natsume burned her hair. "You're setting a bad example for your _'child'_."

Mikan screamed and started to run around franticly until the fire went out.

"Sheesh. You're so loud."

Mikan glared at him and picked up Benny.

"Let's go to my room, Benny. Away from this pervert."

"Ah yes, he's going to have even more fun destroying your room as well. Enjoy." Natsume sneered.

He was right.

At Class

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Mikan called, "HOTARUUU!!"

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

Hotaru shot Mikan with her Super Baka Gun, causing poor Mikan to slam into the wall.

Yuu sighed. "Let me help you up."

"How come you weren't here this morning, Mikan-chan" Anna asked.

"I umm…didn't feel well! Yeah…let's go with that." Mikan mumbled before making her way to her desk.

"Good afternoon, Ruka-pyon." Mikan chirped.

"Oh. Hello Sakura." Ruka smiled.

Mikan smiled back as the door opened and Natsume (followed by a mob of fan girls) came into the class.

"Hey Natsume." Ruka said.

"…" Natsume sat in his seat, put his feet on the table, and pulled out his manga. However, before he started reading, he turned to Mikan. "What? No annoying 'Hello' from you?"

Mikan glared at him. "Not after what happened, you jerk."

Ruka blinked. "'After what happened'?"

Both Natsume and Mikan didn't answer.

After Class

"Oi! Polka-dots!" Natsume called.

Mikan, still mad, turned around. "_What_?"

Natsume. "You're _still_ mad? Anyway, you might want to go to Central Town to get Benny some food."

Mikan sniffed. "I got no money."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Then I'll go with you."

Mikan's eyes brightened. "Really?!"

Natsume blushed. "Yeah….."

--------------------------------------------

Khaos-chan: What mishaps are going to happen in Central Town? Find out when I write the next chapter.

Natsume: You know, there hasn't been much interaction between us and Benny.

Khaos-chan: Uhhh…If I said anything I would give away my evil plot. -smirk-

Mikan: For some reason, I'm very scared.

Khaos-chan: As you should be. Now then! People give some ideas and reviews! Please?


	3. Central Town Part 1

-1**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Gakuen Alice. If I did, this wouldn't be on now would it?**

**Summary: **Mikan and Natsume are hiding a dog from the Academy and now they are going to Central Town to buy Benny some food.

Khaos-chan: Hello again everyone!

-tumble weed blows by-

Gakuen Alice cast and Khaos-chan: -sweat blob-

Ruka: Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!

Hotaru: …That I'm not in…-shots Khaos-chan with her Super Baka Gun-

Khaos-chan: Ow…remember, please give me ideas to make the story better! Oh, I might write a sequel story once I'm finished with this one, so stay tuned.

Ruka: You sound like a commercial.

Khaos-chan: -sweat blob-

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Previously on Gakuen Alice**

"_Oi! Polka-dots!" Natsume called._

_Mikan, still mad, turned around. "What?"_

_Natsume. "You're still mad? Anyway, you might want to go to Central Town to get Benny some food."_

_Mikan sniffed. "I got no money."_

_Natsume rolled his eyes. "Then I'll go with you."_

_Mikan's eyes brightened. "Really?!"_

_Natsume blushed. "Yeah….."_

_------------------------------------------------------_

The sun was setting as Natsume stood by a tree, holding a few packages. He was increasingly getting bored, and wished that he had brought his manga.

"NAAAATTSUUUMEEEE!!!"

And thus, his nightmare began.

A pig-tailed brunette was racing towards him, holding what looked like hundreds of packages.

"…Are you intending to make Benny fat?"

Mikan just glared at him.

"I also got him toys and stuff." She said, beginning to rummage among the belongings.

Suddenly, Natsume had a bad feeling. 'What kind of food did you get him, brat?"

Mikan stuck her tongue out at him. "Take a look for yourself, _pervert_." She responded, emphasizing the word 'pervert'.

Natsume rolled his eyes and grabbed the bag nearest to him. He looked inside and his expression changed. "What the hell is this?' He asked, holding up a sack.

"Oatmeal." Mikan replied, not glancing up.

"Oatmeal. Your going to feed Jerry-"

"Benny." Mikan corrected.

Natsume sighed. "You're going to feed Benny oatmeal?"

"Yes do you have a problem?"

Natsume slapped his forehead. "I'll go start digging his grave."

"WHAT?!" Mikan screamed, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. She didn't catch that he was being sarcastic. 'WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!!" She wailed.

A sweat blob appeared on Natsume's head as he watched Mikan wail. "Shut up already, polka-dots. I was just kidding."

Mikan wasn't listening. "I'm so sorry Benny! I shouldn't have let Natsume take care of you! And now he's-"

"SHUT UP!"

Mikan sniffled and looked at Natsume with frightened eyes.

"You're…slow." Natsume muttered.

"Anyway, dogs DO NOT eat oatmeal. They eat stuff called _dog food_, are we catching on now?" Natsume asked with a smirk.

Mikan nodded.

"Now go return the oatmeal and buy practical food for a dog. Unless you really do want me to start digging his grave."

Mikan sniffed and rubbed her eyes before pulling herself up.

"By the way, every second we spend here is another second of time Benny is in your room. Alone. With your stuff. That he can destroy." Natsume remarked.

Mikan gasped. "Nooooooo!!!!" she screamed and ran off at the speed of light to the Oatmeal Store. She back, amazingly in 15.7 seconds.

Natsume whistled. "You sure you don't have a running alice?"

"Shut it, you." Mikan panted. "TO THE BUS!" She called.

"…The bus doesn't come for another hour, stupid."

"Ok then. To the…Howolon (sp?) place!" Mikan chanted.

"…You know this is _my_ money your spending non stop, right?" Natsume growled.

Mikan just dragged him away to the Howolon (sp?!) place.

But, unknowing to them, a pair of beady eyes was watching them from a bush. -insert Twilight Zone music-

---------------------------------------------

Khaos-chan: Sorry if this chapter is a little short! I might just start calling the stuff Fluff Puffs….Whatever.

Hotaru: And where was I in this chapter.

Khaos-chan: The story isn't really about you.

Hotaru: I believe you wrote RxH in the main summary, did you not?

Khaos-chan: There's going to be very little of that…

Hotaru and Ruka: …

Khaos-chan: What?!

Mikan: Anyway, please write reviews! And stay tuned for the next chapter…now I sound like a commercial…

Khaos-chan: The next chapter isn't going to be like the previous ones! It's going to be a two-part interview with the Gakuen Alice cast!

Natsume: I was never told of this! Get my lawyer!

Khaos-chan: …You don't have a lawyer! But, the next chapter is going to be really special and you will get to see how the characters feel!

Ruka…You scare me…


	4. The Chatroom Part 1

-**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, and this thingy is getting annoying to write.**

**Summary: This is an interview with the Gakuen Alice cast. It's in two parts, the first one with me asking all of the questions, but on the second part, you ask the questions. On the bottom, write a review starting with QUESTION: and then type your question. Make sure you state who it is to. **

**Khaos-chan**: Hello and good day everyone! Now then, Natsume hired a lawyer so I can't meet with the people in person, so I have to talk to them in a chatroom. To the chatroom!

* * *

_**Logged In **_

**Screen Name**: Khaos-chan

**Friends:**

Tangerine—Online

Black Kat—Offline—Message: Avoiding you

Bunny Kid—Online

Ice Queen—Offline—Message: Count'n my money, fool!

Shadow King—Offline—Message: …

Pretty Gal—Online

IluvNatsumme—Online

EmeraldClaw—Offline—Message:

**Command: **Invite all friends to chatroom.

**Khaos-chan had joined the chatroom**

**Tangerine has joined the chatroom**

**Bunny Kid has joined the chatroom**

**//Tangerine//**: KHAOS-CHAN! HIIIII!!!!!

**//Khaos-chan//**: O.o

**//Tangerine//: **How are you Khaos-chan?

**//Khaos-chan//**: I'm pretty good, bored enough to write this…

**//Bunny Kid**: What do u mean by that?

**//Khaos-chan**: Nothing, nothing.

**Pretty Gal has joined the chatroom**

**//Pretty Gal//** What? Natsume isn't here yet? This is going to be boring.

**//Tangerine//**: Hi Permy!

**//Pretty Gal//**: And Mikan is here…just great…

**//Khaos-chan//**: Anyway, I'm going to start asking some questions now…

**//Pretty Gal//**: Hold on! I have a question I want to ask you first!

**//Khaos-chan//**: …Ok…

**//Pretty Gal//**: How come I haven't been in the fanfiction yet?

**//Khaos-chan//**: That is why you are a side character. Unimportant.

**//Pretty Gal//**: NAAANIII?!

**//Khaos-chan//**: That aside, Mikan-chan, why did you name Benny…well, Benny?

**//Tangerine//**: I think that name is cute!

**//Khaos-chan//**: …Just as you thought Wakalakanaminova whatever was cute?

**//Tangerine//**: Of course! Benny was my second choice because Natsume wouldn't let me name him Wakalakanaminovascara! I finally memorized it.

**//Khaos-chan//: **Ruka, why do you always carry that bunny around?

**//Bunny Kid//**: Oh. There's a simple explanation for that. You see-

**Bunny Kid has been disconnected**

**//Khaos-chan//**: Ruka? RUKA? It seems we lost him…

**Shadow King has logged In**

**Black Kat has logged In**

**Shadow King has entered the chatroom**

**Black Kat has entered the chatroom**

**//Khaos-chan//**: Wow. At exactly the same time. Cool.

**//Pretty Gal//**: NAAATSUUUMEEE-KUUUNNN!!!

**//Black Kat//**: I knew this was a bad idea…

**//Pretty Gal//**: -huggles Natsume-kun-

**//Shadow King//**: Hello everyone!

**//Khaos-chan//**: Oh look! Another person I haven't included.

**//Shadow King//**: ……..

**//Khaos-chan//**: Natsume-kun, how do you feel about having to take care of Benny?

**//Black Kat//**: Annoyed…

**//Khaos-chan//**: But you volunteered….

**//Black Kat//**: …

**//Khaos-chan//**: Natsume-kun?

**//Black Kat//**: …

**//Khaos-chan//**: Hello?

**//Black Kat//**: …

**//Black Kat//**: Go away.

**//Khaos-chan//**: Fine. Whatever. Tsubasa-sempai, how do you feel about Benny?

**//Shadow King//**: …Who?…

**//Khaos-chan**// ….Never mind…

**//Shadow King//** Whatever. See ya!

**Shadow King has logged out**

**//Khaos-chan://** Maybe I should put him in my story…

**//Black Kat//** I'll **_burn_** you.

**Ice Queen has logged In**

**Ice Queen has joined the Chatroom**

**//Tangerine// **HOTARUU!!

**//Ice Queen//**: Shut up baka.

**//Tangerine//**: Your soooo mean!

**//Khaos-chan//**: -sweat blob-

**//Khaos-chan//**: Hotaru-san, why do you love money so much?

**//Ice Queen//**: What? You don't know?

**//Khaos-chan//**: Know what?…

**//Ice Queen//**: I got married.

**//Tangerine//**: O.O

**//Khaos-chan//**: O.O

**//Pretty Gal//**: O.O

**//Black Kat//**: …

**//Bunny Boy//**: WHAT?!?!?!

**//Khaos-chan//**: To whom?

**//Ice Queen//**: To my money of course.

**//Everyone//**: -sweat blob-

**//Khaos-chan//**: Oh dear. It appears we are out of time. Remember, you can ask _any_ question to _any_ member of the Gakuen Alice cast.

**//Tangerine//**: Couldn't that like backfire on us?

**//Khaos-chan//**: -smirk- We'll just have to wait and see. I'm going to have my friend Spawn of Satan (Jenny) help me pick the questions to use. You can't submit after Feb. 16th, 2007! Don't worry, the story will progress before then. Make the questions as bizarre or evil as you would like… **(CLOSED)**

**//GA Cast//**: -sweat blob-


	5. Central Town Part 2

-1**DISCLAIMER: I don't, and never will, own Gakuen Alice. Do I really have to keep typing this?**

**Summary: **Mikan and Natsume are in Central Town to buy food for Benny, the dog they are hiding. After a few…mishaps…everything seems to go well, but will happen in the hour remaining before the bus comes?

Khaos-chan: Hello again!

Mikan: This chapter is disasterrific!

Khaos-chan: …Is that a word?

Ruka: On to the chapter!

Hotaru: That I'm finally in!

Khaos-chan: For two sentences.

Hotaru: -glares and shoots her with the Super Baka Gun-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Previously on Gakuen Alice-**

_Natsume whistled. "You sure you don't have a running alice?"_

"_Shut it, you." Mikan panted. "TO THE BUS!" She called._

"…_The bus doesn't come for another hour, stupid."_

"_Ok then. To the…Howolon (sp?) place!" Mikan chanted._

"…_You know this is **my** money your spending non stop, right?" Natsume growled._

_Mikan just dragged him away to the Howolon (sp?!) place._

_But, unknowing to them, a pair of beady eyes was watching them from a bush. -insert Twilight Zone music-_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Let go before my arm falls off!" Natsume shouted.

Mikan released and he fell to the dusty ground.

Mikan stared at him for a second before she burst out laughing.

"Natsume…you look..ha ha ha…ridic…ha ha…ridiculous!" She panted, laughing in between.

Natsume glared at her. "Why don't go and say that again, lil' girl." He growled, setting her hair on fire.

Mikan's laughs turned into screams as she raced around the clearing franticly.

Natsume pulled himself and dusted off his indigo blue jeans.

"Do you have to make a scene everywhere?" He asked.

"PUT IT OUT!!" Mikan wailed.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "And if I refuse?"

"JUST PUT IT OUT, YOU IDIOT!!" Mikan screamed on the top of her lungs.

Natsume just smirked and began to walk away.

As Mikan raced towards him, she tripped over a rock.

"KYAAA!!" She screamed, bracing herself to hit the hard, paved ground.

It never came.

"_Soft? The sidewalk isn't soft…"_ Mikan thought.

Mikan opened one eye and glanced around. She was in Natsume's arms. Mikan blushed a little. Awkward situation. She looked up, expecting to see an angry face. However, Natsume's eyes, were not filled with anger. They were worried.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Mikan regained her balance and moved away from Natsume.

"Ye-yeah." Mikan sputtered.

Natsume's eyes went back to being cold after he was reassured.

"A clumsy idiot who screams a lot…how annoying."

"Hey! I'm still angry at you ya' know!" Mikan then pulled at her pig-tail. The fire had gone out, but the ends where severely burned.

"MY HAIR!!!!" Mikan screamed.

Natsume covered his ears.

"You're so-"

Then, Natsume stiffened.

"Huh? Natsume? What's wrong?" Mikan asked.

"Polka-Dots…that over there. What does that look like to you?" Natsume asked, pointed to something over Mikan's shoulder.

Mikan blinked and turned around. What her gaze met, brought her horror.

"Oh no."

There, in the plaza in Central Town, causing much commotion, was Benny. Benny was running around, knocking over stands and trashcans, running into stores and destroying them. Apparently Natsume's room wasn't enough.

"We've got to stop him!" Mikan cried.

"People will get suspicious if we just go up to him and take him back to our dorm…We need an even bigger distraction." Natsume said, quietly.

Mikan thought for a moment before her eyes brightened. "Yuu!"

"…"

(Yuu sounds just like You.)

"No no. The person! He can create an illusion!" Mikan corrected,.

"One problem. He's back at the classroom. And we're here. Think of an idea that can actually help us, stupid." Natsume replied.

Mikan groaned.

Just then, they heard a shout.

"IMAI! GIVE IT BACK!" A familiar voice called.

"Nope. This is going to make me rich." Hotaru said, whizzing by on her scooter.

"IMAIII!!" Ruka shouted, chasing after her.

Mikan and Natsume sweat blobbed.

"That's it!" Mikan called.

"Have a better idea this time?" Natsume sneered.

Mikan ignored him. "We will make a lot of smoke and then take Benny away when no one can see."

"How in the heck did you get that idea from watching Ruka chase Hotaru?" Natsume asked.

"I dunno. Ask Khaos-chan." Mikan responded. ()

"Now then. We need some kind of martial that will make a lot of smoke when you burn it…" Mikan muttered.

"Or, we could just buy that smoke machine over there." Natsume pointed out.

"I know! We'll buy that smoke machine over there!" Mikan cried as Natsume fell down, anime style.

"I'm going to pretend that you're not an idiot and go buy that machine." Natsume muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cough cough_

Everyone in Central town was coughing like crazy after this sudden, hazy smoke took over. It came out of no where and the strange dog that had been causing a ruckus had suddenly shutted up. When the smoke cleared, the dog was gone. He was stuffed into a bag an was being squashed on the bus back to the Elementary Division.

"Don't worry we're almost back." Mikan said soothingly to the puppy.

Natsume just rolled his eyes. "Finally. My arms are going to fall off from lugging these bags around all day."

"Shut up." Mikan replied, stroking Benny.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Khaos-chan: I've decided to include a previewish thing of the next chapter.

**Preview**

Mikan and Natsume return the dorms and go to Natsume's room. However, Natsume discovers something disastrous. What could it be? And what's this? They find something out about Benny as well? Something that will make the story take a huge turn? Find out next chapter!

Khaos-chan: I wonder what it could be…

Ruka: Err…didn't _you_ write the script?

Khaos-chan: Your point?

Ruka: -sweat blob-

Hotaru: I'd better be in the next chapter.

Khaos-chan: I can't possibly put you in every chapter!

Hotaru: Then make a huge statue of me made of money.

Khaos-chan: …-sweat blob-

Mikan: Please review! And don't forget to ask questions for the chatroom! You can even ask Khaos-chan questions. Also, _any_ Gakuen Alice cast member!

Khaos-chan: Also, I apologize about Yuu in the last chapter! I forgot about him, but you can also ask him questions! He _will_ be in the next chatroom chapter, so give him some love!

Yuu: -blushes-


	6. Is?

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. End of story.**

**Summary:** Mikan and Natsume are taking care of Benny, but Natsume finds something disastrous? And something about Benny to?

---------------------------------------

**-Previously on Gakuen Alice-**

_Cough cough_

_Everyone in Central town was coughing like crazy after this sudden, hazy smoke took over. It came out of no where and the strange dog that had been causing a ruckus had suddenly shutted up. When the smoke cleared, the dog was gone. He was stuffed into a bag an was being squashed on the bus back to the Elementary Division._

"_Don't worry we're almost back." Mikan said soothingly to the puppy._

_Natsume just rolled his eyes. "Finally. My arms are going to fall off from lugging these bags around all day."_

"_Shut up." Mikan replied, stroking Benny._

---------------------------------------

**Two Days Later**

It was a pretty morning, the temperature was just right, not to hot, not to cold. There were birds singing. It was just perfect. Until-

"POLKA-DOTS! OPEN UP!" A shout came from beyond Mikan Sakura's door. The person was slamming their fist into the door, threatening to knock it down.

Mikan rolled over, irritated, and replied, "SHUT UP! It's 7am…"

"I'M GOING TO KNOCK DOWN THIS DOOR!" The person threatened.

Mikan rubbed her eyes warily and stumbled over the door, and unlocked it.

She was greeted by a fuming raven haired boy, who's crimson eyes were piercing into hers.

"What's wrong?" She groaned, still half asleep.

"This!" Natsume said though gritted teeth.

He handed Mikan a torn-up book.

Sleepily, she grabbed the book and inspected it. After a moment of silence, she asked, "What's this?"

Natsume was still furious.

"What's this? WHAT'S THIS?!" He shouted, making Mikan flinch, "THAT is the manga book that I never seem to finish." (K-C: haha)

Mikan stared at him for a moment before she burst out laughing.

"WHAT are you laughing at, LITTLE GIRL?!?!!" Natsume shouted, as the room's temperature beginning to rise.

Benny was running around happily, then started to chew on his foot.

Natsume, who was in rage, glared at Benny and kicked him, sending him straight into the wall.

"BENNY!" Mikan screamed on the top of her lungs, quickly making her way over to where Benny was huddled, whimpering.

"How could you? Poor Benny!" Mikan screamed, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Whatever." Natsume stated, and walked towards to doorway, "I want the correct amount of rabbits so I can buy a new manga book. By tomorrow, or else."

Mikan wasn't listening.

"Uh oh."

"What's wrong, little girl? Forgot to where your ridicus polka-dotted underwear?" Natsume asked, stopping in the doorway.

"No, you idiot. Benny…" Mikan began.

"Benny?"

"Ummm…uh…oh dear."

Natsume glared at her. "I don't have to time to listen to an idiot's sputterings. Spit it out."

Mikan glanced up at him, her brown eyes full of disbelief and worry.

"Benny…is female."

Natsume just stared at her.

"…"

"What are we going to do?"

"You're an idiot. You didn't know he was a she?!"

"I…I…I'm…"

"Whatever. Your dog. I don't give a care." Natsume said.

For some reason, Mikan was VERY upset over that statement. "I hate you, Natsume!" She screamed, slamming the door in his face.

_WHAM!_

The door collided with his face, creating a loud sound. Mikan just turned around and bent down to help Benny, but not fast enough to avoid hearing curse words being muttered from the other side of her door.

"Soo…what should I call you now?"

Benny just looked at her with big eyes, and wagged her tail.

"Hmmm…Alexia?" Mikan asked, puzzled.

Benny bit her hand.

"Ow! Ok. Not Alexia." Mikan murmured, holding her wounded hand.

"How about Alexandra?"

Benny bit her foot.

"OW!"

And thus, Mikan went through the alphabet twice, checked a name website, and called Hotaru, but found no name that 'Benny' agreed to."

"Ow…this…" Mikan began.

"Is…"

'Benny' barked.

"Huh? Is?"

'Benny' barked again, wagging her tail.

"You want 'Is' to be your name?" Mikan asked.

Is wagged her tail more fiercely now.

"Is it is…That sounded weird." Mikan said with a laugh.

"Natsume would probably criticize that name. But I don't care. I don't need his help." Mikan murmured. But a frown came on her face.

**Mikan's POV**

Why do I keep thinking about Natsume? I shouldn't care about him! I hate him! …Right? He's always picking on me and calling me names! AND my hair has been burned too many time to count.

But then again, he has helped me through tough situations. And he always makes me feel better. Maybe I lov-

What the hell am I thinking?

Psst! No way in hell could I love Natsume! …Did I just swear? Damn you Natsume! You're a bad influence! More swearing…great.

Now my head hurts. And I want to go see Natsume…NO! I HATE HIM! I must keep telling myself that…

**Natsume's POV**

Damn. If my nose is broken I'm going to kill her.

"_You know you can't…no, wouldn't."_

Huh? Who are you?

"_Your conscience."_

Go away.

"…_I can't leave."_

I'll burn you.

"…_That would be burning yourself, Mr. Hyuuga. Now then. Why don't you just tell the girl how you feel?"_

…

"_Come now, Mr. Hyuuga. Be good. You know you have a crush on her."_

No. I don't.

"_Don't deny it. We both know it's true."_

Why would I like that idiot?

"_Ask yourself that."_

…Technically, aren't _you_ myself?

"_In a sense…"_

Wait a sec…that would mean I'm talking to myself!

"_You have reached a new level of craziness. Congrats."_

Shut up.

**Normal POV**

It was another perfect morning. Sunlight was streaming through stain-glass windows, creating beautiful scenes. Birds were singing their songs. It was all perfect. But then, it was shattered.

"KYAAAA!!!" a scream rippled through the school campus.

Two elementary students had collided into each other, the cause of the scream.

'So it's unicorns today." The male student said, with a smirk.

The girl had no reaction, as she pulled herself up and dusted off her skirt.

As she walked towards her classroom, the raven haired boy frowned.

"Oi! Unicorns!" He called out to her.

No response.

"Oi!" He called again, and stealthfully caught up to her.

"Let go of me." Mikan, the girl, said.

The boy, Natsume, grunted.

"You busted my nose. You owe me an apology."

"You owe Is an apology." She shot back.

"…is?"

"That is Benny's new name. Is." He muttered.

"…"

"Just say your sorry."

"That thing chewed up my manga book. _Is _owes _me_ an apology." Natsume growled.

Mikan just glared at him and slid open the door to the classroom.

"Ohiyou everyone!" She called happily.

"_What a sudden change in attitude…"_ Natsume thought.

"_You should be nicer to her."_ His conscience told him.

"_I thought I told you to shut up…"_

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

As Natsume was deep in thought, he had missed Mikan's attempt to hug her best friend. Seconds later, Mikan collided into him.

"Get off me!" He growled.

"Oh…sorry…"

"_You really should be nicer to her. She will never return your feelings at this rate." His conscience reminded him._

"Just go away…" Natsume muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Mikan asked.

"No."

"I see." She said, and began to walk away.

"_Go after her! Say your sorry!"_

"_No."_

"_Don't you like her."_

"…_Saying sorry would go against my personality."_

"_Suit yourself. Don't blame me if she ends up with someone else."_

"_I hate you."_

"_You hate yourself?"_

Natsume glared into space. He grunted and went over to Mikan, who was sitting at her desk, alone.

"Hey, Little girl."

No response.

"Oi."

She finally looked up.

"Yes?"

"I…" He looked away, "I'm…sorry." He muttered.

"I couldn't quite catch that. Please repeat."

He glared her.

"I said I was sorry. You're so annoying." He growled.

Mikan's eyes lit up.

"Aw…Natsume, you're so sweet." She cooed.

"Do you want me to burn you?"

---------------------------------------

Khaos-chan: There! A longer chapter!

Natsume: I'm going to burn you too.

Mikan: That's meeean!

Hotaru: Shut up.

Ruka: Thank you for all the reviews! They motivate Khaos-chan to write more!

Khaos-chan: So keep them coming! And don't forget the give me ideas!

Hotaru: She needs them. Badly.

Khaos-chan: -sweat blob-

EmeraldClaw: TOO MUCH DIALOGUE! -hits Khaos-chan with a Japanese fan-


	7. Detention and Food

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. All I own is this fic copyright and the box I live in. xP**

Khaos-chan: It's been a while, hasn't it? Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!

Ruka: O.o This is the third story you've updated today.

Khaos-chan: That's why I'm pretending to be sick and staying home from school.

Khaos-chan's Mom: WHHHAAAAT?!

Khaos-chan: O.o

Mikan: Enjoy the chapter!

Natsume: Hn.

---------------------------------------

**-Previously on Gakuen Alice-**

"I…" He looked away, "I'm…sorry." He muttered.

"I couldn't quite catch that. Please repeat."

He glared her.

"I said I was sorry. You're so annoying." He growled.

Mikan's eyes lit up.

"Aw…Natsume, you're so sweet." She cooed.

"Do you want me to burn you?"

---------------------------------------

Mikan stared out the window as Jinno-sensei went over a lesson on decimals. Not that she really cared. She was a bit over conscience that Natsume was sitting next to her.

_Just one look couldn't hurt…_ Mikan thought.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Natsume's crimson eyes watching her, before they both looked away quickly.

_What the? Why should I care about Natsume? Stupid, stupid, stupid. _Mikan thought angrily to herself.

**Natsume's POV**

Hn. Polka-dots is acting strange.

_Maybe she likes you._

Why won't you go away?

_Nope. My job is to make sure that you get together with that girl. Then I'll leave, I promise._

Tch. And there's no way that Polka-Dots could like me.

_Oh, really? How can you be so sure?_

I just know.

_Let me check this out…_

Huh? He left! I have thoughts to myself! Yes! …I'm being ridiculous.

**Mikan's POV**

…I wonder what Natsume's thinking…

_Hello there. _A voice said.

I glanced around looking for the person who spoke.

_I'm in your mind._

I shuddered.

Who are you?

_Natsume's conscience._

Natsume's…conscience?

_Yeah. How do you feel about Natsume?_

…

_Hello?_

None of your business.

_-smirk- So you like him._

"WHA?! I DO NOT!!!" I screamed, quickly standing up.

The whole class turned and looked at me, I forgot we still in the middle of class.

"Miss Sakura. Detention." Jinno-sensei bellowed.

I sniffed and sat back down.

I couldn't miss the smirk on Natsume's face.

"So he's bothering her now, huh?" Natsume whispered under his breath.

_I'm convinced that you like him. Good day. _And with that the voice faded away.

Huh? No! Wait! He's gone…Maybe…I do like him…

**Normal POV**

_Ring_

The bell rang all of the students packed up their belongings and filed out of the classroom. All except Mikan Sakura.

Mikan slumped down in her chair and stared out the window, watching as the students left the building, laughing.

_One hour later_

"Ok, Miss Sakura. You can leave now. I hope this taught you a lesson." Jinno-sensei said with a glare.

"Hai." Mikan moaned.

She stood up and walked out of the classroom. She was surprised to find a raven-haired boy leaning against the wall outside.

"Natsume!" Mikan gasped.

_Did he wait for me? _Mikan thought.

Natsume opened one eye and stared at her.

"I think Is is getting hungry." He muttered, the best excuse he could come up with for waiting for her.

"Oh. I see." Mikan said, glumly.

_Why am I disappointed? Baka! Of course there was no other reason! _

Natsume observed Mikan's gloomy face and couldn't help but wonder what was wrong.

"Oi. Polka-dots. What's eating you?" He asked as they walked down the hall towards Mikan's room.

Mikan stared at him, surprised.

"Huh? What do you mean"? She replied.

Natsume avoided her gaze and let his bangs fall down to cover his eyes.

"You…Don't look happy…" He mumbled.

Mikan blinked and her heart began to beat faster.

"Oh…It was nothing…" She murmured.

At last, they arrived at Mikan's room. She swung open the rusty door to meet Is barking happily.

"Hey there, Is! How are you?" Mikan asked as she scratched Is behind her ears.

Is sniffed at her hand before bouncing over to Natsume, seeming to ask for his hello.

Natsume glanced at Is, grunted, then plopped himself down into the nearest chair.

"Hey…I never noticed…Your room stinks." He said with a smirk.

Mikan glared at him, a vein popping out of her forehead.

"Keep your comments about my room to yourself, jerk."

"EEK!" Mikan screamed as she lost control of the bag, spilling it's contents over her vacuumed carpet.

Natsume smiled smugly as her watched her spill the Is's food all over the floor.

Mikan bent down and started to scoop up the food, when she felt something else close by. She spun around to see Natsume helping her.

"You're…you're…_Helping_?" She sputtered.

Natsume grunted as he put some of the food back into the bag.

They worked silently until their hands met by mistake.

The had both reached for the same pile of spilled dog food when Mikan's hand landed on top of Natsume's.

"Oh! Sorry!" Mikan quickly withdrew her hand, blushing like a red tomato.

**Natsume's POV**

I don't know why I'm helping Polka-Dots…Something has possessed me I guess…

_Why won't you just admit you like her?_

Oh. _You're_ back.

_Indeed. I am. I went asked everyone you know on their opinion. They all think that you and Mikan-chan are destined for each other._

…

_Now, just say you like her._

Fine. I like her.

_-smirk-_

As I was discussing with myself, I lost my concentration on my task. I reached down for a pile of dog food when Mikan's hand landed on mine. I could feel my cheeks burn, but I hid it with my bangs.

"Oh! Sorry!" Polka-Dots said…blushing? Yup. Most definitely blushing.

_Tell her you like her. This is the perfect chance…_

I paused for a moment then took in a big breath.

**Normal POV**

Natsume took in a big breath as Mikan's blush started to go down _slowly_.

"I…I…" Natsume began.

---------------------------------------

Khaos-chan: Please don't kill me because of the cliffy!

Mikan: This chapter wasn't long enough!

Khaos-chan: But the people with pitchforks…(refer to Home Sweet Home)

Hotaru: MAKE MY CHAPTER IN HOME SWEET SOME ALREADY! -takes out Baka Gun-

Khaos-chan: O.O Yes master…

Natsume: You made me too nice.

Khaos-chan: Whatever. Please review people! That's what keeps me writing!


	8. True Feelings

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. This really is getting annoying to type.**

Khaos-chan: Ja ne Has it really been almost a month since I last updated?

Natsume: That's because you're lazy.

Khaos-chan: -sniff-

Yuu: Hey! Is what I heard true? The next chapter is going to be a chatroom?

Mikan: Yeah! Folks, this is your last chance to get a question in! You can also request to be on Khaos-chan's friend's list!

Hotaru: -uses Baka Gun on everyone- No one wants to hear your ramblings. Get on with the chapter.

-----------------------------

_**Previously on Gakuen Alice**_

As I was discussing with myself, I lost my concentration on my task. I reached down for a pile of dog food when Mikan's hand landed on mine. I could feel my cheeks burn, but I hid it with my bangs.

"Oh! Sorry!" Polka-Dots said…blushing? Yup. Most definitely blushing.

_Tell her you like her. This is the perfect chance…_

I paused for a moment then took in a big breath.

**Normal POV**

Natsume took in a big breath as Mikan's blush started to go down _slowly_.

"I…I…" Natsume began.

-----------------------------

"I…I…" Natsume began.

"You?…" Mikan asked.

"I think you look really ugly." Natsume burst out.

_Damn! Damn! Damn! WHY?! Why did I have to say something so…mean? _Natsume thought.

The look on Mikan's face was mix of emotions. Anger was there, as was shock. But the most surprising look was sadness.

Mikan looked away, obviously hurt.

"I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Mikan said, pulling herself up.

Natsume stood up and moved towards Mikan.

Mikan stopped moving and stared at him, her heart beating fast.

Natsume leaned in and Mikan could feel his lips meet her own, a kiss.

After a few moments, Natsume pulled away.

Mikan blushed and stared at the ground, her face as red as a bright, shiny tomato.

"Natsume…"

Natsume walked past her.

"Natsume! Matte!" Mikan called as the door slammed shut.

She stood there as Is stared at her.

_Natsume just KISSED me? What the hell? Why do I feel this way? Oh no…I…I haven't fallen in love with him, have I? _Mikan thought?

She glanced out the window and was surprised to see that it was dark out.

_We must have been here for a while…_ Mikan thought as she pulled in her PJs.

Mikan laid down on her bed, but she couldn't sleep, Natsume's kiss kept re-entering her mind.

_DAMN IT!_ Mikan thought, _Why won't that leave me alone?_

But after some time, Mikan drifted off into sleep.

By the window stood a 16-year old looking woman with short purple hair and golden eyes. She had wolf resembling ears on the top of her head and wore a plain black dress.

"Silly girl. Why must you be so dense?" The woman asked, staring at Mikan.

"But you'll see. Everyone I have helped has had a happy ending. Well…Almost everyone…" And with that the woman vanished.


	9. The Chatroom Part 2

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

Khaos-chan: Sorry everyone! This chapter would have been out sooner, but I lost it and had to retype it.

Khaos-chan: This is the second edition of The Chatroom!

**Logged In**

**Friend's List**

**Tangerine - Online**

**Black Kat - Online**

**Ice Queen - Offline - Message: Money…**

**Bunny Kid - Online**

**Glasses Boy - Offline - Message: Helping Anna**

**Da Chemist - Offline - Message: My lab exploded!**

**KissTheCook - Offline - Message: la la la**

**Shadow King - Online**

**I luv Natsume - Online**

**Pretty Gal - Offline**

**mikannatsume - Online**

**May520 - Offline**

**Emerald Claws - Offline - Message: abusing my dog**

**Demon Dog - Online**

**-Action: Invite all friends to chatroom-**

_**Tangerine has joined the chat**_

_**Bunny Kid has joined the chat**_

//Tangerine// Hi Khaos-chan!

//Khaos-chan// Hey there, Mikan. Sup, Ruka. Now then, I have a question here for Mikan.

//Khaos-chan// Mikan, why are you so dense? (from summer2694)

//Tangerine// I'm dense?!

//Khaos-chan// …Lord…please help me…

//Bunny Kid// Sakura…you ARE kinda dense…

//Tangerine// bursts into tears

//Khaos-chan// This is from Natsumeluvr: Mikan, do you love Natsume? Why or why not?

//Tangerine// blushes a deep shade of red Wha-! Um…I have no idea what you're talking about! Good day!

_**Black Kat has joined the chat**_

//Black Kat// Great…only dense girl and crazy lady are here.

//Bunny Kid// What about me?

//Tangerine// EVEN NATSUME SAYS I'M DENSE!! cries

//Khaos-chan// Crazy?

_**Glasses Boy Has Joined the Chat**_

_**Da Chemist Has Joined the Chat**_

_**KissTheCook Has Joined the Chat**_

//Khaos-chan// Whoa…was that rehearsed?

//Glasses Boy// Creepy…

//Khaos-chan// Here is a question for Yuu, "Why haven't you appeared in the fic?"

//Glasses Boy// Yeah. Why HAVEN'T I?

//Khaos-chan// Er…moving along. Natsume, why do you like looking at Mikan's underwear so much? (Mikan sakura)

//Black Kat// I need something to entertain me…

//Tangerine// PERVERT!!

//Khaos-chan// Natsume, how do Mikan's lips feel? (jeje3993)

//Black Kat// Awful.

//Khaos-chan// Riiiiggghhhhtttt… -wink-

_**Ice Queen Has Joined The Chat**_

//Ice Queen// Mikan, you owe me money.

//Tangerine// BUT HOTARU!!

//Khaos-chan// Hotaru, would you go out with Ruka?

//Ice Queen// No.

//Bunny Kid// O.o

//Khaos-chan// Why not?

//Ice Queen// He doesn't have enough money.

//Khaos-chan// Ouch.

//Da Cook// I have a question for you, Khaos-chan.

//Khaos-chan??

//Da Cook// Who was that girl at the end of the last chapter?

//Khaos-chan// If I told you that, it would ruin the story.

//Tangerine// How about a hint?

//Khaos-chan// Hmm…ok…

_**Anyone have a name for Me?  
My insanity..  
Carelessly living the everyday,  
Searching for something to say.. **_

Anyone have a name for It?  
The gap in my heart, the slit..  
Time passes,  
Losing blood in masses..

Anyone have a name for I?  
What I see, through the eye..  
The ravage and the pain,  
The lack of love in main..

Anyone have a name for Me?  
What I am, what I shall ever be..  
Carelessly living the everyday,  
Searching for something to say...

//Khaos-chan// And there's your hint. (Credit to fleetfoot)

//Tangerine// My brain hurts

//Black Kat// What a crappy hint.

//Khaos-chan// Look closely, it makes sense.

//Khaos-chan// Oh look! Another question for Natsume! "Natsume how many different PANTIES of Mikan have you seen so far?"

//Natsume// 207.

//Tangerine// YOU KEPT COUNT?!

//Black Kat// smirk

_**mikannatsume Joins the Chat**_

//mikannatsume// Hello everyone! I think Natsume needs Mikan alot. D

//Khaos-chan// Hello Mikannatsume.

//Bunny Kid// Hey

//Khaos-chan// After I finish the three stories I'm currently writing I'll see if I can make your Survivor story. It might just be a One-Shot, though.

//Black Kat// What's all this "Natsume needs Mikan" crap?!

//Tangerine// Yeah!

//Khaos-chan// -sigh-

_**Mystery Person Enters the Chat**_

//Khaos-chan// OMG! Leave! Scat! You're not supposed to be here!

//Mystery Person// And why not?

//Khaos-chan// Because they don't know who you are yet?//

//The Chemist// Yeah, who are you?

//Mystery Person// That would defeat the purpose of me being a "Mystery Person", now wouldn't it?

_**Mystery Person Leaves The Chat**_

//Khaos-chan// A question for Yuu. "Do you have a special someone and if so may i ask how?" (Honey kun)

//Glasses Boy// Umm, yes, I do, actually. You see Serena-sensei and I have been secretly dating.

//Everyone// Oh…my…God…

//Ice Queen// It's ALWAYS the quiet ones…

_**Demon Dog Enters the Chat**_

//Khaos-chan// Hello, Is!

//Demon Dog// Wroof! (Hi, Khaos-chan)

//Khaos-chan// What makes you want to tear every thing up? Is there a child hood reason or past owner or just the thrill or sense of freedom or are you just some dog that has no drive? (Honey Kun)

//Demon Dog// Wroof! Bark! Ruufffff. (Nope. I just looovveee seeing Natsume suffer.)

//Black Kat// Why you-

_**May520 Has Joined the Chat**_

//may520// alright!  
here's my questions:  
for mikan: why did you let natsume help you?  
for natsume: why did you help mikan?  
for hotaru: why did you get married to money and not ruka?  
for ruka: why do you always carry that little bunny?

//Black Kat// Because she would have bothered me until I did.

//Tangerine// Umm…He was there…you know.. And… GO AWAY!!

//Ice Queen// Because I love money more.

(//Khaos-chan// More? As in, you do love Ruka somewhat?)

//Bunny Kid// Why? Oh. That's simple. I just got cut off last time. The reason is-

_**Bunny Kid Has Been Disconnected**_

//Tangerine// Now we'll never know…

//Khaos-chan// I'm too tired to keep typing! Good night everyone!

_**Khaos-chan Kicks Everyone Out of The Chat**_

**Logged Out**


	10. Joking Around'

**Disclaimer: I, once again, do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Khaos-chan: **Update time! Once again, the Luna thing never happened in this story. (it would totally mess it up)

**Natsume: **…

**Mikan: **Natsume! Answer me!

**Natsume: -**walks away-

**Ruka: **O-o Enjoy the chapter.

-----------------------------------

Mikan turned over in her bed.

"Mmmm…" She turned over again in her sleep only to fall out of the bed.

"AHHHHH!!!" She shrieked, causing Is to hide under the bed.

"Oh my gosh! What time is it?" She screamed before grabbing her alarm clock.

"$&( #!( &!$!#!!!!" Mikan screamed things that should now be repeated as she quickly changed into her uniform, the thing between her and Natsume the night before forgotten, for the moment.

"Jinno…he's gonna _kill_ me…" Mikan gasped as she locked her door behind her.

Running down the hallway, and bumped into…

A RANDOM GUY!

"Oh. Sorry. Are you ok?" The older guy asked her, looking at her with ice blue eyes.

"Ouch…Yeah…I'll be fine…" Mikan said, pulling herself up.

"That's good." The boy sighed while pushing some of his dark brown locks out of his face.

"Oh. By the way, have you seen a…girl around here? She's about my age…purple hair? Her name is Kiri." The guy asked.

"Ehh? Nope. I'll tell you if I see her." Mikan said with a smile.

"Oh…Don't you have class right now?" The guy asked, frowning.

"EHHHHHHHHHH!!! CRAP!" Mikan screamed before taking off running again as the guy shook his head and continued down the hallway.

"Where…are you?" He whispered under his breath.

Mikan paused in front of the classroom. _Maybe I can sneak in…_

She carefully turned the doorknob and ducked down behind the other students as she carefully crept towards he desk.

"Glad you could join us, Sakura-san." Jin-Jin announced, as the class snickered.

"Gomen!" Mikan bowed before running to her seat.

"Tch. Nice going Polka." Natsume said under his cold gaze.

Mikan was about to retort when the scene the previous night flashed through her min, so instead she turned away, blushing.

That, however, did not go unnoticed by Hotaru, Ruka, and, of course, Natsume.

_Hmm…_ Natsume thought.

-_After Class_-

"I'm…going to my room…" Mikan murmured.

In the hallway, Mikan heard footsteps approaching her.

"Need help with Is?" Natsume asked, avoiding her gaze.

"Natsume…yesterday…what…was that for?" Mikan asked slowly.

"Why? Want more?" Natsume asked with a smirk.

"Wha-WHAT?!" Mikan shrieked. (God…I'm surprised the girl hasn't lost her voice already…)

"Come on, Polka. You know want some more." Natsume leaned in towards her.

"Na…Natsume?" Mikan's eyes widened.

_He's just messing with me. Remember that. Remember that Mikan… _She thought.

She quickly ducked and tried to continue down the hall, but Natsume grabbed her arm.

"I'm not done with you yet. Come here." He said, pulling her towards him.

_Damn…we're all alone…Everyone left… _Mikan thought.

Natsume was hugging her from behind his mouth right next to her ear.

"I know you like me, Polka-dots." He whispered into her ear.

"No…no I don't." Mikan stuttered.

"Are you so sure?" Natsume's breath was tickling her ear.

_No. No I'm not. Infact…he may be right…But I could never say that…_ She thought, closing her eyes tight.

"You can stop joking around now, Natsume." Mikan said, struggling against his grip.

"But where's the fun in that?" He asked, twisting her around so she was facing him.

That was the one thing Mikan and been fearing. One look into his crimson eyes and she might give in.

_His eyes are just so…WAIT A SECOND! What the hell am I thinking. Remember who this is Mikan! This is Natsume! The perverted hentai who always makes fun of you! Why would you fall in love with him? It's absurd!_ Mikan shook her head.

The truth was, she really did like him. And she knew it, even if she wouldn't believe it.

"Stop kidding around!" Mikan shouted.

However, Natsume bent down and captured her mouth with his.

_I can't…give in…_

She struggled against him, but it was futile. In a deep part of her mind, she was enjoying it, but she kept pushing it away.

Mikan pushed him away, but she knew it would only be for a second.

"Stop it Natsume! I HATE YOU!!" She shouted before running away.

She was surprised that Natsume didn't grab her or try to stop her.

Instead, he was rooted to the spot.

"Damn…" He hissed under his breath, his hand in a fist.

_Why am I so damn stupid?_ He thought, cursing himself, slightly surprised that his conscience hadn't tried to stop him when he was 'joking around'.

Truth was, he wasn't fully joking.

Mikan slammed her door shut before burying her face in her pillow, crying.

Is cocked her head and stared at Mikan and jumped onto the bed with her.

"Thank you Is. At least I know that someone _actually_ cares for me. You can't just be joking around, right?" She asked, petting the small dog's head.

Is barked once before rolling over on her back, asking to play.

"Not right now. I need to think some things out. I'll give you some food, though." Mikan said, drying her tears.

As she poured the food into Is's bowl, she told the dog what had happened.

"I'm going to go to the sakura tree…See you Is…" Mikan said, with a false smile.

She turned and placed her hand on the door handle before murmuring, "Just playing around…"

At that very moment, a large gust of wing swept through her room and Mikan heard a female voice whisper in her ear, "Stupid girl, you should know how he _really_ feels."

Mikan gasped and turned around, but no one was there. Only Is, who was munching on her food.

_Did I imagine it? _Mikan thought.

She walked over to the sakura tree and seated herself under the trunk.

Before she knew it, she was drifting off to sleep.

_Stupid Natsume…_ Were her last thoughts before she drifted off to sleep, falling over so she was lying down.

A half an hour later a certain raven haired boy came to the same sakura tree in search of peace and quiet. Yes, he found that. But he also found a beautiful sleeping girl.

"Mikan…" He whispered under his breath.

He sat down next to her and stared at her. He took a deep breath before…

-------------------------------------

**Khaos-chan: **Bwuhahahahaha! CLIFFIE!!

**Natsume: **They're going to come at you with torches and pitchforks for ending it like that…

**Khaos-chan: **It's a risk I'm going to take! Rate and Review!

**Mikan: **O-o I'm seriously scared now...


	11. Kiri

-**Disclaimer****: Khaos-chan does not, does not intend to, and will never own Gakuen Alice. -.-'**

**Khaos-chan:** I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing! You guys make me so happy.

**Natsume: **Tch. I don't know why anyone would want to read anything by this freak…

**Khaos-chan: **-sobs in a corner-

**Spawn of Satan**: OMG!! EMO PERSON!

**Sarahpatrick:** PIGEON!

**Mikan: **Enjoy the chapter?

**Khaos-chan: **Which is dedicated to Sarahpatrick. Why? Because I like her stories and she reviewed mine. :) I love all my reviewers.

* * *

He took a deep breath before leaning down when… 

BAM!

A loud sound exploded from nearby, causing Mikan to suddenly sit up.

"Huh?" She gasped out.

"You can sleep through anything Polka-dots." Natsume said.

"……" Mikan's eyes widened.

"…" Natsume blinked at her.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"OH MY GOD! NATSUME!" Mikan screamed.

"Don't tell me you took that long pause before figuring that out…" Natsume grumbled.

"Uhhh…" Mikan started, before remembering that she was mad at him.

"Oh my god! You were probably trying to molest me or something!" Mikan shrieked, scooting away.

"Psh, as if. Who would even WANT to molest you. Didn't I say it before?" Natsume stuck his tongue out at her.

"Stay away from me you pervert! I HATE YOU!" Mikan screamed.

Natsume just rolled his eyes before heading in the direction of the dorms.

"Where are you going?" Mikan asked, following him.

"Is something wrong with you, little girl? Did you not just ask me to stay away from you and yet you follow me? Do you have brain damage?" Natsume said with a smirk.

Mikan made a face. "No I am not. I'm just wondering why you're headed for the girls dorms."

"I'm going to check on Is." Natsume said, not looking at Mikan.

"And how were you planning on getting in my room?" Mikan asked, slightly scared.

Natsume smirked. "Burning down your door."

Mikan gasped, her eyes wide. "NOOOOO! DOOON'T DOO THAT!!"

"You don't have to scream Polka-dots." Natsume said, holding one of his ears.

Mikan ran the rest of the way to room and carefully guarded the door.

"Don't be a dunce. I'm not going to burn it when you have a key." Natsume said, flicking he forehead.

"Who said I was going to let you in?" Mikan asked, snubbing him.

"If you don't I **will** burn the door down." Natsume retorted.

"Fine. But just so you know Is is very upset at you as well." Mikan said as she unlocked the door.

Mikan and Natsume entered Mikan's very messy room. Everything was messed up, but, unlike Natsume's room, it didn't seem like it had been done by a dog, it seemed to have been done by a human. A human looking for something.

"Wha-What happened?" Mikan sputtered.

"Isn't it obvious? Is wanted to make your room a disaster as well." Natsume said with a glare.

"But she wouldn't! I know she wouldn't! Everything is just moved, not ripped to shreds like yours was…" Mikan trailed off.

"Is? Is, where are you?" Mikan called, picking up a pillow and looking under it.

"She's not here!" Mikan wailed.

"Screaming isn't going to help." Natsume grunted.

"Is! Is! IS!!!!" Mikan screamed on the top of her lungs.

"Didn't I just say that screaming wouldn't help?" Natsume groaned rubbing his ears.

Mikan ignored him. "I'm so sorry-" Then she trailed off. "WHAT IF SHE FELL OUT THE WINDOW?!!"

Natsume slammed his head into the wall, not even bothering to explain that there was a screen on the window that was normally used to keep bugs out, but in this case, could also be used to keep dogs in.

"Oh wait…Phew…There's a screen here!" Mikan called from the other side of the room.

"Hm? Natsume? Why are you slamming your head into the wall? Ahh! Stop! It's causing a dent!" Mikan quickly rushed over to him and pulled him away from the wall.

"I wonder how many times I have to hit my head before I get as stupid as you…" Natsume muttered.

"What was that?" Mikan asked.

But Natsume just burned her hair.

"EEEEKKK! WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT?!" Mikan shrieked.

"Shut up. Have you forgotten that you're mad at me? And that Is is missing?" Natsume asked.

Mikan glared at him before calling Is's name again.

"It's pointless! She's not here!" Tears began to form in Mikan's eyes.

_Oh God…Not tears…_ Natsume thought.

_Tsk tsk. You really have blown it with her. What you did is considered "forcing yourself on her". I just checked online. _Natsume's conscience tutted at him.

_Aren't you only in people's minds? Do you have internet in there? _Natsume made a face.

_No one knows. _Natsume's conscience concluded, _But! It seems you may be able to win her over if you are EXTRA nice._

_Nice isn't my thing. If I were nice I would be pretending to be something I'm not._

_True, true. I guess you'll never get the girl you want… _Natsume's conscience sighed.

In the time that Natsume had a conversation with his mind, Mikan's small tears had turned into an avalanche.

"ISSSSSSSSSS!!!" Mikan wailed.

"For the last time, sitting here and screaming is not going to help. Come on, lets go look outside." Natsume grabbed Mikan by the back of her collar and dragged her (and her waterfall of tears) outside with him.

As they searched outside, they heard some far off footsteps.

"KIRI! STOP!" A male voice sounded behind them.

Mikan and Natsume looked up to see a purple haired girl running in their direction. Her black dress had many ruffles on it and the wolf ears on her head made her stand out.

"Kiri!" The boy who Mikan had bumped into that morning shouted after her.

As Kiri ran pasted Mikan and Natsume she gave them a "look" and continued down the hall before turning to her right.

"KIRI!" The guy ran after her, not even sparing Mikan and Natsume a glance.

"That was the guy from this morning!" Mikan gasped.

Jealousy flared through Natsume as Mikan stared after the guy's disappearing figure.

"Come on! We need to help him!" Mikan said, pulling along Natsume with her as they gave chase.

"Why? It's none of our business." Natsume grunted.

"That guy was looking for that Kiri girl earlier…It would be a shame if he couldn't get to her now." Mikan said as she ran.

"Yeah. But that guy could be bad. There might be a good reason as to why that girl is running away." Natsume's eyes narrowed as they gained on the two.

The boy was stopped at a forked…hallway.

"Which way…WHICH WAY!" He was pacing around in frustration.

"We don't have time to waste!" Mikan shouted to him, making him jerk in surprise, "Go to the left, we'll go to the right!" Mikan said as she and Natsume ran down the hallway to find…

ANOTHER FORKED HALLWAY!

"Natsume…" Mikan said, frowning.

"Go to the left." Natsume said, before running down the right hallway.

_Why do I even bother. We probably won't find her. Aren't we looking for Is? _Natsume thought.

Mikan ran down the left hallway to find one door at the end.

She hesitated before turning the knob and entering the room.

"Hello-" Mikan was cut off by the door slamming right behind her.

"Welcome," Kiri was sitting on a desk by a window, the breeze playing with her hair, "Mikan-chan."

Mikan's eyes widened. "H-How do you know my name?" She gasped out.

"Oh? Do you not remember? You told me yourself." Kiri smiled at Mikan.

"I…I've never met you…" Mikan said, confused.

"Are you so sure? You've known me for quite some time now. Along with that _boy_. Natsume." Kiri sighed.

"It's really too bad that Kuro found me. Now this was complicate things." Kiri walked over to Mikan and played with one of her pigtails, "You wouldn't tell him, would you, dearie?"

Mikan was shaking, something about this girl was creeping her out.

"Ah no, you wouldn't. It would only bring your own sadness. Along with that boy's. After all the work I put into getting you two together."

_Get us…together? What's she talking about! I'm sure that I've never seen her before! _Mikan thought, puzzled.

"Let me make one thing clear to you." Kiri grabbed Mikan by the collar and pulled her up. "You are DENSE. Stupid. Slow. If you do not get over that immature state of mind that you are in, you are bound to lose all you love and care for. Am I clear?" Kiri asked.

Mikan stared at Kiri with wide eyes before she paced away.

"We will see each other really soon, Mikan-chan." Kiri said before jumping out the window and running into the forest.

Mikan felt her knees crumble underneath her and she sank to the ground.

_Who…Who was that person?_

----------------------------------------------

**Khaos-chan: This one was fun to write. I didn't end it at a cliffy…Did I? O-o**

**Mikan: -shutters-**

**Natsume: So what happened to me? I just went down a random hallway?**

**Khaos-chan: Pretty much!**

**Hotaru: Please give the pitiful author reviews and ideas. She needs them.**

**Ruka: Hey…Imai, you never gave out the special preview and yet you took their money.**

**Hotaru: -smile smile- They're currently trapped in my lab. They're building parts for me to use in my inventions.**

**Khaos-chan: My poor readers! -sobs- (People in background: _You cry yet make no attempts to help them?!)_**


	12. What They Say

-1**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Although I do own Kiri and Kuro. **

Mikan finally regained herself and stood up on wobbly legs. She started to jingle the door knob, only to find that it was locked.

_Great…_ Tears began to form in Mikan's eyes.

"ARF! ARF!" A dog barked outside the door.

"In here?" A male voice grunted.

_Natsume!_ Mikan thought, relieved.

"Oi! Baka! You in there?" Natsume called from behind the door.

"Y-Yeah." Mikan still hadn't completely recovered from her shock.

"Ah. Crap. It's locked. Open it, baka." Natsume demanded.

"It's locked in here too." Mikan felt a new wave of terror fill up inside of her.

"Tch. And we're on the second floor…Huh? What are you doing, Is?" Natsume suddenly asked.

After a moment there was a soft click and the door slid open on its own.

On the other side Natsume was wearing a rather annoyed expression while Is barked at the two.

Mikan stood surprised for a moment before screaming, "Is! Oh Is! You came back!" He then proceeded to hug (nearly kill) Is.

"Uh…I don't think she can breathe…" Natsume stated bluntly, pointing to Is.

"Oh. Sorry." Mikan released Is and stared at Natsume. "Where did you find her?"

"In one of the classrooms. She was just sitting on a desk wagging her tail like an idiot." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Awww. You a gowd Issy! Yesh you aarree! Goood good Issy!" Said in that voice people use when talking to dogs, hugging Is.

"…That's disgusting." Natsume grunted.

Suddenly they heard a voice.

"Did you find her?"

Kuro had arrived. He was panting and tottered for a moment, before leaning on the wall. His clothes were ripped and his right arm was bleeding. Dirt was all over his face and clothes.

"Find…her…" Mikan trailed off.

"_Oh, no you wouldn't…your own sadness…Natsume…Dense…Stupid…Mikan-chan…"_

Everything came crashing down on Mikan and she fell to her knees, shaking.

"Polkadots?"

"_Wouldn't tell him…clear for you…state of mind…lose…every…"_

"Stop it!" Mikan shouted, as Kiri's voice continued to penetrate her mind.

And with that, Mikan blacked out.

"Mikan?"

Mikan's eyes fluttered open to meet Natsume's crimson that were…worried?

Mikan sat up and looked around. They were in Natsume's room.

"Wha…What?" Mikan mumbled, holding her forehead. "Owww."

"You passed out, so I brought you here." Natsume said softly, avoiding her eyes.

Mikan glanced past him and saw Is chewing on one of Natsume's slippers.

"Ah…" Mikan started to giggle as both Natsume and Is looked at her in shock.

"I-Is!" Mikan said before she burst out laughing.

Natsume glanced at Is, who, at the exact second, dropped Natsume's slipper and cocked her head.

As Mikan fell into a new fit of laughter, Natsume snatched his fuzzy slipper from the dog, glaring at her.

Natsume glanced over at Mikan, who was uncontrollably laughing, and chucked his slipper at her face.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Mikan said, pouting.

Is jumped up on the bed and laid her head down on Mikan arm.

"Oh yes. Act all innocent now, you demon. But you're just itching to tear this place apart again." Natsume grunted, clutching his manga protectively. (Try imagining that. xDD)

"Honestly. We should get a muzzle for that mutt." Natsume said as he placed his manga on the highest shelf in the room.

"But that's mmmeeeeaaaannnnn!" Mikan wailed.

Natsume grunted.

And at that moment, Mikan realized something. She was in Natsume's room. They were alone. …She was on his bed.

"Eep!" Mikan squeaked and fell face first off of Natsume's bad.

Natsume raised an eyebrow at her before realizing why she was suddenly so anxious.

With a smirk Natsume said, "Oh. Look at that. We're all _alone_."

Mikan shuddered and said, "N-No…I..Is is here." To prove her point she lifted up Is for Natsume could see.

Natsume glared at Mikan as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"I'll…be leaving now…" Mikan said slowly.

"Hn. Good riddance." Natsume plopped himself on a chair and pulled out his manga.

"Hey! You take that back." Mikan growled.

"Nope." Natsume turned the page.

"You really think of me as a pest?" Mikan asked, sadly.

"Yeah." Natsume said absent mindedly, absorbed in his manga.

"Oh…ok…" Mikan's face had no trace of happiness on it as she slammed the door behind her.

**Khaos-chan: **Gomen. It's short. I know. I think I have writers block right now.

**Natsume and Mikan: **…….

**Ruka: **Please rate and review.


	13. Kiri's Book

**I don't own Gakuen Alice**

From that day on, Mikan would find notes in her room that read "YOU ARE DENSE!", "Immature!", "Grow up!", "Kiri is waiting for you to realize your feelings", and various other things. She would silently tuck them in her pocket as Is stared at her with questioning eyes.

Mikan would also run into Kuro from time to time, and each time Kuro would say that Kiri was no where to found, and refused to disclose any information about her.

She tried avoiding Natsume as much as she could, until it came to the point where her heart was breaking from it. Although Natsume would come from time to time to check on Is, they didn't talk much more than that.

"Oi." Natsume said after class, one week after Mikan met with Kiri.

"What do you want?" Mikan asked, staring at him blankly.

"...What's with that face? You only show everyone but me your annoying smile. Besides, I want to see Is." Natsume glared at her.

Mikan's eyes narrowed at him before she whipped around, her back to him.

"I'm a pest, remember?"

_Oh ho ho ho, you see? This is what you get when you're mean. _Natsume's conscience told him, sipping coffee.

"Oh, screw you."Natsume muttered.

"What?" Mikan turned at him in surprise. "_What_ did you say?"

_Oh...that...is not...good... _Natsume's conscience hissed before hiding.

"I was talking to myself, you have a problem?" Natsume growled.

Mikan glared at him one last time before stalking out of the room. (She gets mad at him a lot in this story...)

"Seriously...what's wrong with him?" Mikan asked Is when she returned to her room.

Is bit her hand.

"Owwww! What was that for?" Mikan wailed, rubbing her hand.

Is barked and ran to a corner before barking again.

"What's wrong?" Mikan asked, following Is.

Is pushed something towards Mikan with her nose.

"This is...Natsume's manga? Why is this here?" Mikan wondered as she picked it up.

_The Adventures of LoveMan and HappyGirl_ was written on the cover of the book.

Mikan stared blankly at the title for a moment before she fell into a fit of laughter.

"LOVEMAN? HAPPYGIRL?" Mikan doubled over from laughter as Is backed away in fright.

"Se-Seriously! What...ha ha...is WRONG..ha..with him?!" At this point she was rolling around on the ground.

"Oh my God..." She finally subsided into a few chuckles as she fixed her uniform. "I suppose I'd better go return this to him."

As she closed the door behind her, Is smiled.

Natsume searched over his room for a manga with an embarrassing title some fangirl had given him when he heard a knock on his door.

His crimson eyes sweeped his room one last time before he unlatched the lock on the door.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted, before bursting into giggles.

_Huh?_ Natsume just watched as Mikan tried to tell him something, but she couldn't be understood between her giggles.

_What in the-_ Natsume thought before Mikan shoved a book into his hands.

"He-Here!" He mangaed to say before cracking up.

Natsume looked down at the book and could feel his ears turn pink with embarrassment.

"Where...Where did you find this?!" He demanded, throwing it in his room.

"It was...was in...my room!" Mikan's laughter subsided a bit.

_Odd. I'm sure I never took it into her room. I wouldn't take it anywhere. I was just about to burn it..._ Natsume thought to himself.

"I never knew you would read something like that!" Mikan slyly grinned at him, a mischevious look plastered on her face.

"Oh course I wouldn't stupid!" Natsume defended himself.

"Uh-huh. Then what was it that I just found?" Mikan asked, still grinning.

"A book that-"

"You love and read over and over, am I right?" Mikan giggled slightly.

Natsume glared at her and proceeded to shut his door. But before he could get it closed, Mikan stuck her foot in the way.

"What now?" Natsume thought about burning her foot for a moment.

"Did you say that you wanted to see Is earlier?" Mikan asked.

"..." Natsume just stared at her, still considering the posibility of slightly burning her so she would shut up.

"Didn't you?" Mikan prodded.

"...Hn." Natsume glared at her.

"Ok! Let's go!" Mikan grabbed his arm and hauled him along with her.

"Oi! I never said yes..." Natsume complained, but he made no attempt to get out of her grasp, which he could have easily done.

"It was implied."

"No it wasn't. That makes no sense." Natsume grumbled.

Mikan smirked and she couldn't even remember why she was mad at him.

"Now, I've told Is everything that happened, so you're going have to explain to her that you're not a completely heartless demon." Mikan said as she dug in her pocket for her key.

"...It's just a dog." Natsume stated bluntly.

"I see her as more as a person. Ah. Found it." She pulled out her shiny key and stuck it into the door.

"Ehhhh...I'm not good with locks." Mikan fumbled around, desprately trying to open the door.

"Oh let me do it." Natsume pushed her out of the way and easily unlocked the door.

Mikan glared at him as he turned and smirked at her.

"You really should get your brain che-" He said before turning pale.

"...What's wrong? Your face is so whi--" She started to say before she too looked into the room.

Kiri jumped off of Mikan's desk.

"Why, come on in."

**Khaos: **Oh yes. This story doesn't have much longer to go...

**Mikan: **So what are going to do when you finish it?

**Khaos: **Finish my other stories then do one-shots? Maybe one continuous fic?

**Natsume: **WHEN will you finish this thing? You started nine months ago.

**Kiri:** That's true. You should have finished it months ago...Review if you would.


End file.
